


Don't Catch These Hands

by mermaidrebellion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Humor, also the bokuaka is so slight, i legit just took a post and based it off that because i love those dumdums, mix of a coffee shop fic with a fake boyfriends if you wanted to be funny about it, none of these tags are meant to be serious, the fake relationship would be bokuro, the mistaken-almost relationship is bokutsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidrebellion/pseuds/mermaidrebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima just wanted coffee, but instead he got an obnoxious situation on his hand (literally).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Catch These Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is written off of this post: this http://mermaidrebellion.tumblr.com/post/134065655713/brain-food-this-has-been-my-thanksgiving#tumblr_notes
> 
> I love the dynamics of these volleyball dorks and this post just fit them so well.

Tsukishima wrings his hands in his sweater front pocket.

He’d just finished his last senior paper with four minutes to spare from the deadline about 5 hours ago. After he turned in his online copy he’d hopped in the shower, nearly nodding off under the steaming water. Yet the moment his body relaxed into the bed, all possibility of sleep dissipated. Other possibilities ran through his head instead, thoughts of his paper ending up in his teacher’s spam folder, the message not even going through, or the most absurd thought that maybe the world would explode thus all this effort being for not. I mean really, he was not Hinata, he should not be so afraid of one stupid paper. Once he watched the last three hours pass by with no signs of fatigue, he decided he would just get pumped up on caffeine instead of waiting around.

Now here he stands in the long line of a crowded coffee shop. The smell of roasting coffee beans teases his exhaustion. All the sugary scents mixing with the pastries baking in the ovens at the back of the shop made his stomach gnaw even harder. He contemplates between the croissant sandwich or the spinach & bacon square while shifting his feet.

He checks the watch on his right wrist before dropping his arm down to his side. He has enough time for the coffee and breakfast, but at this point he wants nothing more than to drop down onto his fluffy pillows with his headphones on, drowning out the world. Funny how all the exhaustion hits you when you can’t just give into it.  
He shifts his weight in line when a figure bounces into place beside him.

Tsukishima ignores the too close presence as the guy exclaims, “this line is insane!” with much disbelief.

In the last few seconds of speaking, Tsukishima feels a calloused but warm hand slip into his own.

Tsukishima whips his head to the side ready to sass the stranger. His eyes meet the wide golden color of surprise in the eyes of the other man’s face. A man with hair that looks electrified straight up with black roots and white tips. 

The stranger looks down at their hands, then back up. He seems shocked at the fact that his hand so easily tangled with the fingers of a stranger. As if his hands should only be able to hold the hand of his one true love.

“You are not my boyfriend,” the man proclaims rather loudly.

Several other people turn to give the stranger dirty looks.

Tsukishima removes his hand in a calm manner from the stranger’s intense grip. 

“No I am not,” he replies as he looks back up from detaching their fingers.

A voice from directly behind them breaks through their silent stares. 

“Bokuto-san,” the low tones of a sigh breathe gently, “You are holding the wrong hand.”

The stranger, Bokuto-san apparently, holding Tsukishima’s hand mere seconds ago blinks back at his boyfriend.

Bokuto tilts his head before asking, “Akaashi, are you sure?” 

Bokuto drawls out the middle “ah” sound of the name like some whiny toddler.

“Positive.” Tsukishima interjects for the now identified, Akaashi.

“Honestly, Bokuto-san, how do you make a mistake like that? He and I don’t even look alike.” 

Tsukishima snorts at that. The tall blonde guy (Tsukishima) and a shorter black haired man (Akaashi) have no defining similarities that could have caused Bokuto confusion. 

Bokuto replies back something about how he was following his heart back Akaashi. Then Akaashi bluntly informing him that his heart has a horrible sense of direction, but all the same motions for Bokuto to stand beside him.

Tsukishima expects him to go, but he just turns to face forward next to Tsukishima.

“I feel like we should finish this experience together. We can be boyfriends for this moment in line.” Bokuto tells Tsukishima casually.  


Tsukishima remains stoic through it all, “I’m not going to buy your drink.”

Bokuto makes a noise of error in the back of his throat.

He laughs a bit before turning to move back beside Akaashi, “then guess I’d better go back to my loving and kind—“  
“I’m not paying for it either.”

Bokuto-san turns from well-built boyfriend to wide-eyed puppy faster than Tsukishima is capable of following. He looks absolutely heartbroken at the loss of his coffee. Akaashi keeps a straight face with complete eye contact. Tsukishima grins in complete elatedness. 

Just as Bokuto opens his mouth to probably whine—Tsukishima’s just guessing—he notices the man in front of him turning around out of his peripheral vision. Tsukishima looks up at the black haired stranger in line.

“Hey bro, why don’t you come hold my hand.” The other two turn to see a black haired man smirking back at Bokuto, who looks up at the stranger with his eyes still in puppy mode.  
The black haired stranger holds out his hand in front of Tsukishima, towards Bokuto.

“Kuroo here will buy you any drink you want.”

Bokuto’s eyes go bright again. He jumps forward and takes Kuroo’s hand with much excitement.

The two of them stand close and it looks as if they’ve known each other forever. Except Tsukishima hears every word of their introductory conversation as well as the lack of recognition from Akaashi, so he knows Bokuto doesn’t know him.

Bokuto and Kuroo stay together in line, fingers intertwined, the whole way through. Once By the time the two fake boyfriends make it to the front of the line and Kuroo starts to order their drinks, Bokuto already has his arm linked with Kuroo’s as if they’re madly in love.

When Kuroo moves to pay for the drinks, Bokuto looks back at Akaashi and Tsukishima from behind Kuroo’s shoulder. 

The look is enough to make Tsukishima glare and he can feel Akaashi’s exasperation behind him. Bokuto looks so satisfied with himself. They can’t see his mouth, but his eyes say it all.  
Bokuto turns back around just as quick when he and Kuroo move aside.

Tsukishima moves forward in line.

“Good morning, what would you like to order?” the barista chirps.

“My wasted morning back,” Tsukishima mutters.

“Um, I’m sorry I—“

Tsukishima turns his head as he hears the loud exclamations of Bokuto. He’s making lovey eyes as Kuroo hands him his drink. Bokuto sees Tsukishima staring before directing his attention to Akaashi.

“At least Kuroo cares about me,” Bokuto sniffs with fake indifference to both Tsukishima and Akaashi. 

“I’m going to knock that drink out of his hands once we all get outside,” Tsukishima announces.

“I will watch,” Akaashi nods from beside him.

The small barista shrinks behind the register, “…would you still like to order?...”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate kudos if you liked it.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
